A True Heart
by Ronnie Klapron
Summary: Inuyasha makes a big mistake in following Kagome when she is captured by Kagura. Can the demon withstand Kagome's love? slight fluff


**Inuyasha knocked the demon into the ground, and watched as it burst into a million pieces. The jewel shard in it fell to the ground. "Kagome!", he yelled, and fell to the ground himself, unconcious. **

**Kagome rushed to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha?", she said. Softly stroking his head, she talked softly to him, as Songo and Miroku ran to their aide. "Kagome?", Miroku stood behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder, "Is he ok?" Kagome nodded her head, but her eyes were filled with tears. _This is all my fault,_ she thought,_ If I had stayed in my time for a few days like he had said, he would not have been hurt so badly. _Miroku and Song lifted Inuyasha onto Kilala, and they started for Kayede's home. **

**Kagome sat by Inuyasha's side for the next few days. On the fourth morning, Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Kagome?", he said, so softly, she had to lean down to hear him, "Kagome, are you okay?"**

**Kagome laughed, and told him she was, now that he was awake. "Godd", he said, "Now, get me some food." Kagome's face turned red, and she boxed his ears. "OW! What was that for?"**

**Kagome stood up and stormed out of the room. Songo and Miroku passed her on their way to see Inuyasha. **

**"What was that all about?", Songo asked.**

**Miroku shrugged. "Inuyasha is awake. There's no telling what he said to her this time."**

**Songo laughed and shook her head.**

**Outside, Kagome fumed, pacing back and forth, ranting and raving, and throwing her arms about in a tantrum. "Who does he think he is to sleep for four days, and _order_ me to get his food? Like I'm some sort of servant girl he owns! No way!" A hand around her waist made her jump. All she could think was, who was it this time? Naraku? Seshomaru? Or--"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha smiled as he saw the look on her face. "Who were you expecting? Seshomaru, or Naraku? Because if you were waiting for one of them, I could certainly let you go back to waiting." Kagome opened her mouth to say something, and Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her. **

**Kagome melted into him, kissing him back. Inuyasha put one of his hands in her hair, and pulled her closer to his body. Kagome whispered his name. "Yes, Kagome?", he whispered back. **

**"Sit.", she said.**

**Inuyasha was slammed face-first into the ground. "WHAT?", Inuyasha said in a muffled voice.**

**"Inuyasha!", Kagome fumed, "You are relentless!" Smiling, she added, "But, that was very good." Turning, she left Inuyasha shaking his head in wonder and confusion. That night, Inuyahsa and Kagome got into a fight about whether or not Kagome should stay in her time, for good, and Kagome wanted to go home, though it meant leaving Inuyasha for a long time. Inuyasha flipped his lid, and Kagome walked outside in the dark night. **

**Crying, she asked Kilala why Inuyasha was so stubborn, but Kilala just looked at her and let out a soft mew. Just then a villager stumbled up to the yard, and started rambling. "Wait." Kagome **

**said, "Slow down, I don't know what you are saying." The villager took a deep breath and started yelling. "There are demons in the village, and already two people have been killed!"**

**Kagome turned to the house, and yelled for Inuyahsa. "Inuyasha, the village is under attack!", she yelled, grabbed her bow, and started running for the village. It seemed like Inuyasha took forever to get out of the hut, and move towards the village. Still, Kagome was the first to reach the village, and saw Kagura. She was alone, except for the demons ravaging the village. "Kagura.", Kagome said. Turning to Kagome, Kagura smiled. "Where is Little Inuyasha? Or are you by yourself?" Looking over her shoulder, Kagura saw Inuyasha racing up behind Kagome. "Well, well, there he is. A little late, don't you think?", she laughed as she watched the confusion on Kagome's face.**

**"You are all weak, and so to I will prove!" Kagura lifted her fan, and raced towards Kagome.**

**Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere and knocked her away. Unsheathing the Tetsaiga, he yelled "Stay away from her!", and launched himself at her. Kagura said something and a demon lanced into Inuyasha, sending him flying. Inuyasha recovered himself quickly, bringing the Tetsaiga down on the demon. While Inuyasha was distracted with the demons that were swarming around him, Kagura stood a short distance from Kagome.**

**"He protects what he cannot have, child, and you know this." Kagome drew her bow, and aimed for Kagura. "Trying to do me in with a pin? I don't think that is a fitting death for me." Kagome released her hold on the string, sending an arrow straight for Kagura's neck. Flicking her fan, Kagura knocked the arrow out of the air, and splitting it in two. "Not quite enough, I would say.", Kagura laughed. Her smile suddenly faded. "You are what Inuyasha wants, so I must take what he wants so badly. **

**Kagome heard Songo and Kilala join Inuyasha, and knew Miroku was on his way as well. "You can take me, witch, but i will be rescued!", Kagome said. Kagura's smile relit, and she laughed. "Where i am taking you, no one will find you." Swiftly, and without any problems whatsoever, Kagura swept Kagome up, bound her, and they vanished into the darkness.**

**Miroku arrived at the fight, and looking around yelled, "Where's Kagome!" Inuyahsa and Songo finished off the last of the demons, and Kilala shook herself, getting rid of the pieces of demon on her back. "What do you mean, 'where's Kagome'? She was right over there!" Miroku shook his head. "She's not here." Inuyahsa looked around for himself. "Where's Kagura?", he asked.**

**Miroku looked at Songo, who, in turn, looked at Inuyasha, and realization dawned on their faces. Inuyasha swung his blade into the ground and yelled, "Damn!" **

**Searching the area, the group was more agrieved. They could find no trace of Kagome anywhere. "Where could they have gone, Inuyasha?", Songo asked. Inuyasha shrugged, and went back to sniffing around. Miroku looked in the direction of Kayede's hut, and said, "Well, we had better go back, and let Kayede know we are alive, and we can look for Kagome tomorrow." Inuyasha shook his head, "No, you can go back. I am going after Kagome."**

**And with that, he leapt off into the darkness, not giving them a chance to follow.**

**Following Kagura's scent was hard, as she had flown away. "Oh, God, what I said to her before this happened...damn!", he said to himself, and started running and leaping faster.**

**Kagome struggled against her bonds, fearfully trying to get out of them. Kagura laughed at her attempts, but Kagome kept trying. Kagura just wanted her as bait. Well, that wasn't going to happen. Forcing the gag out of her mouth, Kagome turned part way around and started yelling,**

**"Inuyasha! No!" Kagura turned and slapped Kagome, knocking her onto her back.**

**Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice, and started towards it as fast as he could go. "Kagome!", he called. Stopping in a small clearing, he sniffed around, trying to find her scent. Leaping into the air, he bounded after Kagura and Kagome. Seeing them, Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsaiga, readying himself for battle against Kagura, and any other demons she sent at him. "Kagura, stop!", he yelled at the woman. **

**Kagura turned and saw Inuyasha, Tetsaiga in hand, bounding towards them, and laughed. "Inuyasha, you fool, Naraku will be pleased." Kagura and Kagome disappeared.**

**Inuyasha stopped, and looked around confused. "What the...huh?", he said, "Where'd they go?" Sniffing around, he could not find Kagome's scent. In frustration, he stabbed the Tetsaiga into the ground. Suddenly, a loud rumble filled the air. A gap opened in the ground beneath him, and he jumped back, avoiding falling into the chasm. As air wafted up from the gap, Inuyasha discovered Kagome's scent coming up from below.**

**"Well, then.", he said, and leapt into the gap, after Kagome. **

**It seemed like hours that Inuyasha fell. When he finally hit the bottom, he looked around in the darkness, but was unable to see Kagome, let alone anything else. "Kagome?", he called softly. **

**Somewhere in the darkness he heard a laugh, followed by a small grunt of pain. "Kagome!", Inuyasha called, and ran after the sound.**

**A light appeared, almost blinding Inuyasha. "What the...?", he said. All he could see was the light. Kagura stepped into the light, and his view. "Confused, Inuyasha?", she laughed, "Good. Just the way I like you." Inuyasha took a step towards her. "Ah, ah, Little Inuyasha, we wouldn't want anything to happen to Kagome, now, would we?", Kagura asked, shaking her finger at him. "Where's Kagome?", Inuyasha snarled. **

**Kagura stepped out of the light, where Inuyasha could not see. "You shall soon find out, Inuyasha. But I doubt you will like your answer.", he heard Kagura say. The light was suddenly gone, and he was surrounded by the darkness again. Preparing to use his Wind Scar ability, Inuyasha realized he could accidently hit Kagome in the darkness.**

**Kagome was confused. "Why are you playing mind games with Inuyasha?", she asked Kagura.**

**Kagura glared at Kagome, but told her none the less. "Your young Inuyasha is soon to be forced into his demon form, which may be most unpleasant for the both of you.", she laughed at the astonished look on Kagome's face. "But why?", she asked. Kagura laughed. "You will both understand soon.", she said and walked away, leaving Kagome tied to a large crystal-shaped stone.**

**"Inuyasha!", Kagome yelled.**

**Inuyasha could hear Kagome yelling, and ran to her. Seeing her on the rock made him hesitate. _This is too easy, _he thought, _where is Kagura? _"Inuyasha!", Kagome's voice broke him from his thoughts. "I'm here Kagome, I'm taking you back to Kayade's hut. Don't worry." Inuyasha went to work untying her. "But, Inuya-" Kagome stopped talking as she saw Kagura come from behind Inuyasha and a bright light flashed in the cavern. "NO!", Kagome screamed as she saw Inuyasha begin to transform. Inuyasha writhed, and snarled. Tearing his kimono off, he turned to Kagome. **

**Kagura laughed maniacally. "Have fun Kagome, and don't let him get you down. He's only doing as his kind does.", she said, and left them in the dark. Through the dimness, Kagome saw Inuyasha advancing toward her again. "Inuyasha, no!", she cried, and tried to break free of her bindings. Snarling, Inuyasha slashed at her, missing slightly and hitting the stone near her head. Crying out, she squirmed against her bindings again, trying hard to get free before he hurt her.**

**Inuyasha slashed again, but this time caught her arm. Kagome cried out in pain this time, and Inuyasha clawed at her more fiercely. "Inuyasha! NO! It's me, Kagome! Please, Inuyasha, s-stop!**

**Missing again, he hit the ropes that held her to the stone. Falling to her knees, she managed to roll out of the way before he could hit her again. Inuyasha snarled and growled, chasing her around the stone. "NO!", Kagome yelled. As he came around the rock again, Kagome punched him full in the stomach. "Sorry, Inuyasha.", she whispered. Inuyasha hit the ground, breathing hard, but still snarling. **

**Pushing himself up, he backed himself against the stone, trying to recover for another attack.**

**"Inuyasha, listen! I'ts Kagome!", she said, walking towards him slowly. Inuyasha just growled in response. "Fine!", Kagome said, and started to walk away from him. Inuyasha jumped at her, but she turned around and yelled"SIT!". Inuyasha hit the ground immediately. "Inuyasha,", she said calmly, "It's me, Kagome, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked up at her, his eyes dazed from the sudden verbal attack. Whimpering, he tried to pull away from her. Kagome hugged him, tight. His eyes unglazed, and he said, "Kagome?" **

**Kagome looked up at him, but he started to snarl again. his demon form was taking over again. Quickly Kagome reached up and kissed him with all the love she could muster. At first he struggled, but then his form began to change back to his half-demon form, and he kissed her back. Inuyasha pulled her close, and hugged her tightly, afraid he was dead. **

**Pulling back, Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Are you alright?", he asked her. She nodded, and he hugged her tight again. "I'm so sorry I scared you." Kagome looked up at him, and shook her head, "Don't be. It was not your fault." Inuyasha stood up, and gathered her in his arms. "I'll take you back to the well, so you can go home, now, if that's what you wish." Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but a loud rumble filled the cavern.**

**"Huh?", Inuyasha said. Kagome looked around, and realized, "The spell Kagura used was holding the gap open! Now that you are back to normal, the spell is broken, and the gap is closing!", Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That woman thinks of everything, doesn't she?", he said.**

**Leaping into the air, with Kagome in his arms, he made for the gap's opening. "Hold on Kagome!" Avoiding the boulders and clods of dirt raining down from overhead, he bounded through the darkness. They could see the light of the opening, now. They were going to make it!**

**Kagome screamed as a falling boulder hit Inuyasha in the shoulder, and she fell towards the ground. "Kagome!", he cried and fell after her. To Kagome, she had never wanted to be away from the ground so bad. She screamed, and was scooped up by Inuyasha, only feet from th ground. "Inuyasha!", she cried, and threw her arms around his neck. Kicking off the ground again, they made it out of the gap, just as it was closing. **

**Together, they tumbled to the ground, gasping for breath, and glad to be alive. Kagome started to cry, and inuyasha put his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. "Kagome, are you alright?", he asked, "I'm sorry. I should have let you go home earlier." She stopped crying, and hugged him, still trembling.**

**Picking her up again, Inuyasha made his way back to the well, so she could go home. Setting her on the well, he noticed for the first time, the gashes he had left on her arm. They were still bleeding. Looking at his arms, he saw that her blood had indeed been left on him. "Oh, Kagome.", he said and held her in his arms. "Thank you for saving us both.", he said. **

**Kagome laughed, and then looked down at the well. "Inuyasha?", she said. He lifted her face to his, and replied, "Yes Kagome?" Hesitating for a minute, she asked, "Will you come back home with me?" Startled, Inuyasha looked at her. "But, Kagome, I have to stay here, and find Naraku.", he said, "I can't just leave Songo and the others defenseless." Kagome shook her head. "No, we would only be gone for a few days. I just want you to rest, and be with me. We _will_ come back. I promise." **

**Inuyasha thought about it, and gathered her in his arms again. "Yes Kagome, I will join you.", he said, and leapt into the well with Kagome in his arms.**


End file.
